


Prove It

by Atol



Series: Proof is in the Pudding [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Dream, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Delta!Sapnap, Gamma!BadBoyHalo, I swear imma feature them next i really will, Kissing, M/M, Manhunt - Freeform, Marking, Minecraft Realistic AU, Omega!George, Paradise Found, Sapnap and Bad are only here for a tiny bit, Sort Of, This is just boys having elaborate rituals as an excuse to flirt, sorz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atol/pseuds/Atol
Summary: They had danced around the matter long enough. It was the time for George to ask for what he really wanted, to stop hiding behind silence. It was time for Dream to chase.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Series: Proof is in the Pudding [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966348
Comments: 3
Kudos: 471





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the sort of thought experiment that A/B/O AUs present to me cuz I'm a huge nonbinary queer and I really love the mix and match nature of first and second genders and this is really just an excuse for me to expand on my personal idea of what an Omegaverse would look like if I had the reins and also like, them manhunts, ya know?

Alphas were a strange enigma for most other dynamics to behold. They were fast, ruthless and cunning in their hunting. Yet that was not all they could do, not all they were made for. Their deadened pain receptors made them seem as if they were not even human at times, if one had the opportunity to accompany one on a hunt for a Proving or for their Pack if they had already Proved themselves. They could be ripped limb from limb before succumbing to the darkness if they were not careful, giving one last farewell as the light left their eyes.

Yet these very same people were careful, gentle, nurturing within a Pack. A protector instead of a predator. As if their terrifying abilities were locked away and only able to be awakened in the midst of a Hunt. Which is why a regular schedule of Hunts are recommended for their health over all. Both physically and mentally, possibly even emotionally, Alpha's needed that outlet of energy. 

An Alpha without an outlet would slowly wilt, become lethargic and listless until they withered in on themselves and just laid there, waiting for death to take them. Without someone to nurture, to protect, they became reckless.

And this is well enough known information for other dynamics, even if they did not necessarily know the true extent of how important it was. Alphas were the most plentiful of the Dynamics. As pups, Alphas are a large portion of that generations population. Kept safe by their parental packs, they grow strong. As they reach mating age, though, there is a swift culling of those who did not learn enough skills to hold their own while Proving themselves, or even those who sacrifice themselves for both potential packs, or even established packs, if they are not properly supported. 

Alphas had no disease that would wipe them out, except for their own instincts to always protect, even at the highest of costs. 

After the Proving age, there are only a few Alphas left in each generation, making them almost as rare as Omegas. 

Often times, packs were led by Deltas, which was understood and respected in its own way. A Delta would have an uphill battle to care for their Pack in the way an Alpha would thrive in. But it was do-able, and admirable. Respect among all dynamics was well cultivated, because even amongst their differences, it was obvious that anyone from any dynamic was not something to trifle with. 

Which brings us to a particular pack, out in their territory in the midst of a birch tree forest. 

Pack, may be a bit of an assumptious claim, in this case. Packs were bonded, tied by both love and instinct and a need to work off of one another, to protect and also to encourage. It was a family and Packs could have many different building blocks. There is no cut and dry rules for the make up of a Pack, but the typical textbook definition would require at least three. An Alpha, a Beta, and an Omega. 

This particular crew of pre-proper-pack was a quartet. An Alpha, Delta, Gamma, and Omega. The Alpha had so far not taken the plunge to start Proving himself, too caught up in the emotions he had for the Omega of the group, too worried and too unwilling to bend for fear of making a mistake, instead making his true intentions behind a bravado of obnoxiously obvious proclamations of love, jokes that had too much truth to them, too much teeth hidden behind grinning lips.

Now, while Alphas were the ones to Hunt, to truly surrender to their instincts for the sake of it, Omegas were more likely to go Feral. They were the ones meant to protect while the Alpha was away, and were fast, and made to be able to tear into enemies before one could even blink. They were high respected, and highly sought after. A Feral of any dynamic could be a worry to any surrounding Packs. An Omega even more so.

George was one such Omega. He was perhaps one of the most highly sought after of his generation, his instincts well known. He was quick, and stubborn. Standoffish, to the point of almost obliviousness, he was not someone who gave praise easily, and that made him that much more alluring. It was whispered, by those that did not know him well, that he was already halfway Feral, and that he had only had so much time left un-Bonded before it would completely take him over. 

For the slightly less ruled by instinct participants of this particular band of merry men, Sapnap and Bad were at a loss. As Delta and Gamma respectively, they knew that their opinions held weight, but that they were powerless to make an Alpha or an Omega do anything they didn't already want to do. 

“Dream. When was the last time you went 'out'?” Sapnap asked as he watched his friend pace a track into the dirt under a tree nearby. 

They had gone for a walk around the perimeter, something they often did when the Delta noticed Dream getting antsy, glancing at George too often, opening and closing his mouth before staring at his lap once more. Sapnap was sure Bad was trying to coax some information out of George as well, back at their little huddle of small one man huts that they had finally managed to make, just as the weather started to hint towards fall. 

“We are out right now, Sapnap.” Dream bit out, unaware or uncaring of his snappy tone. 

“Mm, sure, sure. I meant 'out'. Hunting. When is the last time you stopped thinking, and did for a little?” Sapnap pushed, rolling his eyes a bit at the other's mood. 

Lifting his eyes up from his feet he stood still for a moment and racked his brain. 

“Uh...” Dream said. 

“Mmmmkay, if you have to think that hard the answer is too long. Come on.” Sapnap said as he grabbed the Alpha's arm, head bent down and to the side to expose his neck in submission even as he lead the other back towards their homes. 

“....Fine....” Dream muttered, too tired to fight back against the pushiness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bad watched George sit by the camp fire in the center of their little circle of wooden huts. He was roasting a few steaks, and occasionally peering out towards the forest where Dream and Sapnap had wandered off to in the name of a parameter check. It was the third one so far today, and it wasn't even dusk yet. Rolling his eyes he got up and came closer to the lost in thought Omega, sitting close enough to feel the heat, but not enough to touch. 

“You know, maybe if you didn't laugh at him every time he says he loves you, he might realize you feel the same way.” Bad said, setting his chin in his hand. 

George shot him a glance from behind his goggles, and even though he could not see it clearly, Bad had the sense he was glaring. 

“Just saying.” He said with a careful smile, head tilted to expose his scent glands, giving off a comforting scent of baked goods and sweet sugar. 

The hackles that George had raised settled a bit at the smell, and he dropped his head down and looked at his hands instead, wringing them in his lap. 

“I'm not trying to brush him off when I laugh. I just get nervous and don't know what to say.” He muttered, poking the meat on the fire with a stick, for want of something to do other than have this conversation again. 

Sighing Bad looked out into the forest. They had a bit of time, at the least. Turning back to George he let a sly smile slip over his face. 

“What if you didn't have to say much at all, and did something instead? Showed him?” Bad said. 

Looking up at Bad, a wariness to his body he waited for the Gamma to continue. 

“What if, you officially asked him to do a Proving?” Bad asked, a glint in his eyes as he watched the Omega. 

The shiver that ran up George's spine was visible, and the Omega felt air catch in his throat as he instinctively shied away from the very thought. And yet...A deep warmth in his gut told him it wasn't something to just ignore or decline immediately. There was logic to it that he couldn't refuse. Only those who were serious about being a proper Pack, to be Bonded, brought up a Proving. 

It would make it clear that his lack of words wasn't from disinterest.

Curling up on himself a bit more he leaned his forehead on his knees and just thought about it. 

Bad leaned back and looked up at the sky, giving George a moment to collect his thoughts and really consider the suggestion. It was a lovely day and it was a crisp coolness that wouldn't be horrible to run around in. It was warm enough that there was no real danger of catching a cold even if they were out at night, and he had a suspicion that George wouldn't be able to resist jumping on the opportunity to ask Dream for a Proving immediately upon his and Sapnap's return. He did lean forward and remove the meat from the fire before it could burn, setting it on a nearby platter and covering it before glancing back at George. 

He was met with a rare view of the Omega with his goggles pulled up on the top of his head and a beaming smile on his face. 

“Let's do this.” He said, excitedly. 

Bad could tell his mind was racing with the different options, of what he could possibly ask of Dream to Prove himself. 

A Proving typically meant that one member of the potential Pack would request the Alpha in question to retrieve something. Some were asked to bring back a certain amount of wealth, gold and iron and diamonds or emeralds, to Prove they could provide. Some asked for a particular feast, with their favorite foods for a very similar reasoning. Some who wanted to make it difficult would ask for rarer, more dangerous goods, a Ghasts Tear, Blaze Rods, and the ultimate sign of Proving, a Dragons Egg. That was only whispered about, no Alpha had come back with such a prize in decades, despite many an Alpha succumbing to the test since then. 

The request had to be carefully considered. Too easy of a request and it was insulting, as if you didn't have the trust in the Alpha to be able to actually provide. As if you were only humoring them instead of taking their, as if you didn't trust them to be capable enough to fulfill the request. Too hard it was as if you would rather the Alpha die than to let yourself be Bonded to them. It was a tricky conversation to navigate, but Bad knew George. Knew that he wouldn't want anything to harm Dream, and that he would never do anything to actually insult the sensitive Alpha. He had faith in the Omega, as he watched his cogs turn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Sapnap and Dream had gotten back, Sapnap had immediately sat the Alpha down at the campfire on a log and switched to dragging Bad with him to his hut for a whispered conversation. 

Dream had only gazed longingly over the campfire at George, who was busy fiddling with a stick that he was poking aimlessly into the fire, stirring the embers. As George lifted his gaze from the flames he had been prodding, Dream quickly averted his eyes and instead looked out into the woods. The tension in the air was thick with the slightly sour scent of an Alpha on edge and it coated the back of George's throat, which then caused the air to also take on the bitter scent of an Omega in distress. 

Sapnap and Bad returned to the campfire drowning in the scents from the two and they scoffed. 

“Useless, the both of them.” Sapnap muttered with amusement. 

“Be nice.” Bad scolded gently before catching George's attention and tilting his head towards their moping Alpha friend. 

Taking a deep breath in, George let it out and sagged a little before standing and slowly approaching Dream. 

It was a moment, as he gathered his wits and could feel them try to scatter to the winds when Dream looked up at him from his seat. 

“Dream.” He said. 

“...Yes?” Dream asked carefully, the scent of determination and distress coming off of George leaving him a little breathless.

“I want you to Prove yourself to me.” He said all at once, as if if he didn't it would stay inside forever. 

The shock that ran through Dream was apparent from how his jaw dropped and he stiffened. 

“What?!” He almost yelled, before swallowing thickly, “What?” 

“I want you to Prove yourself, and the way I want you to do that,” George states again, taking in a deep breath, glancing over his shoulder at the Delta and Gamma watching with interest. “ I want you to catch me.” 

The change in the air was immediate. Excitement, awe, yearning, need. It was overpowering as Dream slowly stood up, his face what one would call blank, if you did not know him. Instead George licked his lips in anticipation and no small amount of nervousness as the Alpha slowly stalked towards him. He took a step back, knowing that it had already begun. 

“I accept. Run Omega.” His voice was deep, as close to a growl as his vocal cords would allow while still being recognizable words. 

George ran. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wind whipped in his ears as George made his way deep into the forest that was their claimed territory. He had a few bits of supplies that he had gathered before Sapnap and Dream had shown back up at their home base. An apple, half a steak, and an sword, just in case. It was strapped to his back, a familiar weight as he ran deeper and deeper into the woods, using low branches to swing himself forward quickly, searching for a tree not too close to others, hoping for one tall enough that he could knock the lower branches off before Dream caught up. 

He was depending on the Alpha to think with his head instead of his instincts and grab at least a few supplies before coming after him, giving him enough of a head start that this wouldn't be insulting to either one of them. 

The slowly darkening forest was quiet, but for the sound of his own breathing as he stood still and took stock of the situation. Spotting a tree that would have to do for the moment, he carefully climbed up and kicked one of the branches he had used down, so it hopefully would look like an animal or the wind had knocked it down. As he rustled in the leaves, he positioned himself into a comfortable crouch and waited. 

Only the wind playing through the leaves, for moments that felt like they stretched into eons, before he smelt a familiar-yet-not scent on the breeze. It was musky and thick, like syrup on his throat, like a candied rose petal. It was Dream. His normal calming scent of roses and soil darker and sweeter for it. 

He held still, careful to monitor his breathing so he didn't give away his spot immediately. He willed his own natural light scent fresh cut grass and a hint of poppies, would keep him safe enough in their surroundings. If Dream was able to chase him outside of their territory he would not be able to rely on that advantage. 

“Oh Georgie...I know you're nearby.” Dream called out with a lilt to his voice, smile stretched wide from under his mask. “Come out, George~.”

George just watches, with hand over his mouth to stifle any gasp that may try and bubble up as he watches Dream get closer and closer. 

It was a useless endeavor, though, as he still gasped, disturbing the quiet as Dream came up directly to his tree and looked up at him, his green eyes catching the sunset from behind his signature mask. 

“Found you~” He sing-songed. 

George's breath caught in his throat for a moment as he realized that Dream was fully into the Hunt, his eyes flashing brightly as his instincts took over. He was grinning the too wide grin of an Alpha with his sights on his prey. It caused a hotness to wash over George, from head to toe and he was frozen in his spot, a moment as they only gazed at each other. 

“Leave me alone, Dream! Go away!” He protested as the other started to climb up the trunk, digging his nails into the bark for any traction as George scrambled up through the branches quickly. 

“Oh no no no, not happening Georgie.” He said with a growl as he watched the Omega retreat. “You asked for this, and how could I refuse such a request?” 

A hitch in his breath again had him quickly jumping down and rolling, catching a branch on his way, pulling himself to his feet as he ran again. 

A growl that felt like it could have been in his ear for how close it was, for how much it shook him to his core rose up from behind him, as the Alpha changed direction and bolted after the Omega. 

George could feel his heart in his throat as he skidded to a stop at the edge of the forest, head looking from left to right, searching for something, anything to work off of to keep the chase going. Catching sign of a stream, and beyond that, a desert, he took off towards it. It would keep them out in the open, but it would also provide him some opportunities to catch the other with a ring around a few cacti. He knew his Alpha would get more reckless, the closer he thought he was to catching him.

That thought itself...His Alpha. 

It had him stumbling for a moment, knees weak before he picked up speed once more and jumped across the water, only barely making it to the other side, glancing behind him as he did. Dream's glowing eyes met his from across the stream, and he could not help the smile that spread across his mouth as he escaped into the desert. It would take Dream a moment to cross the stream, and he was going to try and find a dune to hide away in.

“George.. come out Omega~.” Dream's voice rang out and carried over the sand easily. 

George could feel his sweat soaking his back, but he said nothing as he peered out from behind the cactus he was trying to hide behind. 

“Do you know what I'm going to do to you, George? When I get my hands on you?” 

He shivered, that same hot wave flowing over him, as if he were too close to lava, as if Dream's words would burn from the inside out before he could even think. It was new, this side of Dream. Typically it was more overt comments and flirting, flustering the Omega into silence on more than one occasion. This deeper, rougher voice of Dream's, he hadn't had the pleasure of hearing, before now. The Alpha was slowly getting closer, but George knew from a quick view around there wasn't anything nearby to hide behind, other than the current spot he was in. 

“I'm going to make you mine, George. Isn't that what you were really asking for, when you asked me to Prove myself?” His voice was almost unrecognizable now, and it had George panting softly at the tone. “I'm going to catch you. Catch you and Bond you, sink my teeth into that pretty little neck of yours.” 

A whine escaped, and George gasped as he clapped both hands over his mouth. 

“There you are.” Dream said, and George let out a wordless yelp and ran again, Dream so close he could feel the heat of the Alpha's body brush over his skin. 

“No! Dream, go away, let me go!” His words were nothing but empty protests. 

He couldn't help himself, he was laughing even as he screamed, enjoying the chase just as much if not more than Dream, making his way past the Alpha by skidding around a cactus and making his way towards the dark oak forest that he caught sight of. He grimaced a bit as he could hear Dream swear and growl, likely having ran directly into the cactus. 

The sun was finally setting as he dodged around the low hanging branches of the dark oak trees that surrounded him at all turns. Panting he scrambles up inside of a large mushroom, hiding behind its red flesh as he bit into his apple. His energy was starting to flag, and he took a moment to toss the core to the side and listen carefully. 

There was the soft creaking of bones, a skeleton nearby. The sun had fully set by the time he had left the sands behind him. Crouching down he peered into the woods. A skeleton, a few spiders, and a creeper were in his immediate area, but none were paying any attention to him, out of sight as he was. He could relax and rest for just a moment, the mobs around him being an effective alarm system. Dream, as overtaken by his instincts as he was right now, would be unable to resist the urge to destroy the threats to his own prey, to his Omega.

Taking out the half steak he bit into it, the apple not having been enough to fully sate him, and glanced around him. He could possibly try and get some wood. It would weigh him down and put his speed at risk, but he could, if he worked fast enough, construct a simple trap. It would add another layer to the Hunt, that he hoped would please his Alpha. 

And again, that thought caused his face to burst into a bright red heat. The feeling squeezed him, deep in his gut and he could feel himself grow slick. It was embarrassing, yet thrilling. He had that deep need within himself to always make sure that those around him knew not to underestimate him. To take him seriously, and that manifested itself in his massive competitive streak. Yet, the thought that this play Hunt was making him so excited. That despite his competitive nature, and wanting to make it harder for Dream, he did ultimately want him to succeed. It was a tangled thread of thought that was disrupted by the sounds of and hiss and boom nearby. 

Scrambling out from under the mushroom, he urgently looked around for Dream, worry gnawing at his thoughts before relief flooded his system. He was stood not too far away, torch aloft in one hand, an axe in the other and seemingly untouched by the creeper's explosion. The Alpha's head snapped up as he caught George's excited slick scent and he stalked towards the Omega. 

Letting off a peal of nervous giggles again, George ran once more, as he raced towards the edges of the forest. He could only just make out the flowering meadow ahead of him, and dodged a skeleton that fell to Dream quickly as he pushed his body to just keep going, to make it to the meadow so he could take stock of where to try and escape to next. He had let out a bark of laughter as he had finally broke past the tree line and found himself surrounded by the fragrant blooms on all sides. It was a small pocket of flowers, in the center of the dark oak forest, and he realized suddenly that he was cornered. Dream would only have to circle him in this meadow and he wouldn't be able to get enough of a head start to properly escape. 

Despite not truly fearing, there was a tight anticipation that squeezed his lungs empty as he gasped. 

“George~” 

Whirling around and hunkering down a bit, he watched from behind the petals at the flash of his Alpha's eyes as he watched from just within the shade of the tree line. Flattening himself as much as possible he hoped that the high swaying sunflowers and ferns would hide him enough. 

“I know you are in here, aren't you tired?” Dream called out as he finally stepped into the moonlit meadow, carefully brushing past the flowers as he tried to sniff George out. 

George's bottom lip was close to bleeding, with how hard he was biting down on it to keep quiet. Eyes locked on Dream as he paused only a few feet away, he held his breath. 

“Found you.” Was whispered so softly he didn't comprehend it for half a second, until he let out a strangled gasp as Dream's face snapped to his own and he found himself pinned to the ground. 

He couldn't even speak, a long whine rising up from him as he felt Dream unhook his sword and toss it to the side, along with his pack. 

“Shhh, baby. I'm just making you comfortable.” Was the gentle instruction from the man sat on his hips, keeping him on the ground. 

He couldn't help the shiver that ran through his body from the weight, how tantalizingly close it was to fantasized unspoken. How the soft command had pleased him deep down, had him shaking a little from the desire to obey.

“Oh, poor baby. Did your Alpha run you ragged?” Dream asked, as he manhandled George into rolling over and settled himself back over the Omega's hips, leaning down to grab his wrists and pin them to the ground. “Are you done teasing me?” 

“Where is the fun in that?” George managed to pant, even as he rolled and writhed beneath the delicious weight and heat of Dream surrounding him so completely. 

The Alpha scoffed, but his satisfied smile said that he hadn't expected any other response. 

The closeness was driving George crazy, and he jerked his hips up, trying to get any friction going. 

“Someone's impatient.” Dream said with a growing sadistic smirk. “Use your words, love.” 

“D-Dream please...You caught me,” He whined, still trying to wiggle, despite knowing that the taller man had him at his mercy completely. ”Mark me, please-Alpha!” 

A growl that rumbled through his chest was the only warning he had before Dream had taken his mask off and let it fall to the side, bending down and nudged his head to the side, latching onto his neck, the sharp points of pleasure making him still for a moment before moaning loudly. Just shy of breaking skin, but it snapped something inside of him and he cried out, hands clenching and body shaking as he let the painful pleasure wrack though him. An emptiness he hadn't ever noticed in his chest filled with warmth, and he realized that his wrists were no longer pinned. He reached up to tangle them in his Alpha's hair, pulling and tugging until their lips caught and he moaned into Dream's mouth even as he licked and nibbled, feeling a thrill race through him each time he coaxed another growl or deep moan from the man on top of him. 

The creaking noise of skeletons still in the forest had them both tense and then melt together for a moment as they realized nothing was coming too close. 

Breaking away from the kiss, Dream pressed a soft peck to George's forehead before standing, and helping the other to his feet. 

“Let's get you home.” He said as he handed George his things. 

George let out a yelp and then growled playfully as he was hauled up and thrown over Dream's shoulder, laughing as the Alpha started off on a quick, yet careful jog. 

“Put me down you idiot!”

“No!” Dream said with a wheeze. 

“Dream! I mean it!” George said, thumping the Alpha's broad back gently.

He didn't, but Dream didn't need to know that.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at my tumblr : spiritoftheforestatol.tumblr.com  
> Feel entirely free to drop me a prompt, I might make a whole series out of it if it inspires me enough. :3c


End file.
